Those Sweet Words
by sassy-satine
Summary: Sequel to 'How do I live', Obidala. Further summary inside.


Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know, I know, I should really be off writing the next chapter for 'an indecent proposal' but I've really wanted to add another story to my obidala series for a long time now and while this wasn't the part of their story I had been preparing to tell (I'd had the idea for the fic that is to come after this one) it just snuck up on me and wouldn't let me write anything else until I'd got it out of my system. I started it on Monday and finished it this morning just so that you guys could have it over the weekend. The next fic in this series will be a while coming but hopefully this will tide everyone over until then. Please let me know what you think.

Summary: Set 8 months after the events of 'How do I live?' Obi-Wan and Padme find some time alone for a fluffy moment.

Obi-Wan is now 29 and Padme is 22, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own these characters and I don't make any money from this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Those Sweet Words

The early afternoon sun shone down heavily over head through the canopy of leaves of the tall trees that surrounded them in the heart of one of Coruscant's few forests, bathing her love's skin in the most glorious golden hue as he lay on a bed of soft emerald green grass.

The tiniest of breezes trickled through the air gently disturbing everything in its path preventing the heat of the day from becoming unbearable and briefly caressing her sensitive skin with its cool temperature.

Padme gazed down at the peaceful face of her husband with unabashed love, making sure to commit his appearance in this very moment to memory for she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him looking so truly carefree again.

Not one stress line could be seen on the brow of his nobly handsome face, a rarity in itself but not entirely an unobserved event by her, it happening occasionally when he was asleep, no it was the combination of this and the small contented smile that stretched across his lips that made this an exception, making him appear ten years younger than he was.

He mind involuntarily brought forward the memory of another time that she had sat in this position by his side as he lay as still as a statue, the experience an unpleasant one as his life had hung in the balance, his skin as pale as a moon in the night's sky a complete contrast to what it was now.

As quickly as it had come she banished the upsetting memory from her mind wishing that it had never existed, while she would never forget what that time had taught her that didn't mean that she liked to remember that it had ever happened.

Without any further consideration of that unhappy time she went back to taking in the sight of her very own Jedi Knight.

Three months had passed since she'd last seen him, an annoyingly long three months in which she'd learned of some news that she desperately needed to tell him which couldn't be done in a letter and now that they had been brought face to face she was losing the courage to reveal her secret to him.

What would he say?

Would he be angry?

Gods she was so nervous that she almost wished that their separation had continued for a few months longer just so that she wouldn't have to actually say anything, he'd be able to see for himself what her news was.

Picking at blades of grass she lightly shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had thought that, a month and a half ago she had been silently pleading the force to create a reason for him to be able to come back to her and for the past month she had been greatly anticipating the arrival of this day, she couldn't back out now that it was here.

She'd been so excited when she'd received his latest letter a month ago explaining that along with some other fellow Padawans Anakin would be involved in some extensive training that would last three days and that the council had granted him permission for a vacation during that time for him to do what he liked with.

In an instant she had booked the same days that he had listed as personal days herself and could hardly wait until the time when she would get to spend a whole three days with the husband she so eagerly needed to see, the longest amount of time that she would spend with him completely uninterrupted since their honeymoon almost four years ago.

She'd been as giddy as a school girl, especially in the last week and she'd hardly been able to contain her excitement at all let alone concentrate on completing her senatorial duties that she had to do before she took her leave of the office.

Her mind would wander during meetings, dreaming up things for them to do but it didn't stop there, during her lonely nights there was one thing that would cross her mind that would involve being locked away in a room with him and not venturing outside of it until she'd had her fill of him the full three days later.

Her unbridled fantasies would always give way to nervousness though as another bout of queasiness would remind her of what she absolutely had to tell him during their time together.

She had tried for countless nights to compose a speech that would express everything that she wanted to say but she'd never settled on anything that she liked and now she didn't have a clue what she was going to say to him.

She was hoping that the right moment would present itself in an obvious fashion but she knew that wouldn't be the case, there was no such thing as the right moment just a lot of constant opportunities with which to say what needed to be said.

Now looked like as good a time as any but she was loath to disturb his uncommon carefree state.

She loved seeing him so relaxed and she would hate herself for ruining this time for him by placing another burden on top of his shoulders and force them both to spend the rest of their short holiday worrying about the future.

She really did have no choice though, the longer she left it the less time they would have to work out what they were going to do, so swallowing hard and with her mind made up she slowly lowered her hand down towards his cheek preparing to lightly stroke it by way of gaining his attention when, with his eyes still closed, the sudden sound of his voice almost made her jump right out of her skin and in her present condition make her feel the need to vomit.

"Would you please hurry up and tell me whatever it is that's troubling you so that I can help?"

She yelped loudly in surprise and quickly withdrew her hand to bring it up to cover her mouth while she tried to settle her stomach, her heart beating wildly inside her chest as she fought hard to regain her composure.

Finally feeling her heart rate return to something resembling normal she opened her eyes to find a pair of bright blue eyes she'd lost herself in a thousand times staring straight back at her with a hint of mischief and concern mixed together within their depths.

"You ok?" He said as he brought himself up to rest on his elbows.

"Gods Obi-Wan I wish you wouldn't do that, you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't realise you'd react that strongly, I was only hoping to have a little fun with you."

She gazed down into his apologetic eyes wanting to keep up the pretence of being upset with him but losing all hope of accomplishing it as she fell in love with him all over again as an all too cute cheeky grin spread across his face.

Gently he reached up to take the hand she held against her mouth, wrapping his warm fingers around it and drawing it down towards his lips where he lightly pressed a kiss on the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers the whole time, reminding her of the very first time he had performed the same action almost four years ago.

"Forgive me?"

It was a pointless question really because both of them knew what he answer would be and in spite of herself she could already feel a yielding smile slipping onto her lips growing wider still as she saw a knowing smile of his own come across his face.

Leaning forward she brought her face down to where it was only a mere inch away from his, their breaths mingling as he awaited her answer.

"Yes but this is the last time."

The chuckle that he released let her know that he didn't believe her threat and had brushed it off completely.

"We'll see." He said not attempting to hide the cocky air with which his reply had been made.

He didn't give her a chance to make any sort of comment to what he had just said though as he tenderly pushed his lips into hers, guiding her through another one of their blissfully satisfying kisses.

For the umpteenth time that day she revelled in the feel of his smooth mouth against hers as she caressed his clean shaven cheeks with her fingertips, still surprised to be doing so as she'd thought that his beard was going to be a permanent fixture, he'd said that morning when she'd commented on it that he'd done it as a treat for her, knowing that she preferred him this way.

Indeed she did enjoy not having her face prickled by the short hairs but it didn't bother her that much, he was her husband and she'd take him whatever way she could get him.

Begrudgingly they pulled apart but not for long, their lips becoming entangled again after they'd only wasted time breathing in the amount of oxygen that was absolutely necessary to sustain them for the next minute.

Slowly she felt herself being pulled down to lay on top of him, the beauty of the forest around them their only witness as they continued to unreservedly love each other.

She'd waited for what felt like an eternity to be wrapped within the safety of his arms again but now that she was it felt like she'd never left them and she was beginning to think that at the end of their three days together she wouldn't be able to let him go.

It wasn't until several long minutes later and with the help of countless short sweet kisses that they were able to fully separate their mouths, her body coming down to nestle in the soft grass beside his, making sure to turn herself onto her side so that she could still lay half atop of him.

Nuzzling the side of his neck with the tip of her nose she couldn't resist brushing her lips against his pulse point in a whisper of a kiss not missing the shiver that went down his spine as she did so.

"Mmmmm do that again."

She smiled triumphantly at his request all too happy to grant him it.

"Mmmmm again."

She rolled her eyes at him but did it nonetheless.

"Again."

This time she giggled at him while playfully nudging him in the shoulder.

"Obi-Wan!" Her voice was full of incredulity as she said his name.

"Just one more please? I promise that'll be it."

She really couldn't refuse him anything and it wasn't as if she didn't delight in having this effect on him, so for one final time she teased his sensitive skin with her lips.

"Mmmmm thank you."

Glancing up at his face she saw that his eyes were finally open, having been closed for the duration of that little exchange.

A callous hand lovingly stroked her cheek as her eyes remained fixed on his, neither one of them wanting to break the connection.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was plainly obvious that he'd caught her off guard with his question, he knew that she'd probably thought that he'd forgotten all about what had led them to the position they were in now but as she was just discovering, that was not to be the case.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for her to answer him, watching a nervousness return to her eyes at the same time.

He'd know that something wasn't quite right ever since he'd met her at her apartment this morning but he'd let it rest, thinking that she'd tell him in her own time but as the day had continued on without any sign of her preparing to do so he'd finally decided to take matters into his own hands and confront her instead.

"What makes you think that anything's bothering me?"

Didn't she realise that she'd never be able to lie to him effectively as long as she kept using that false smile of hers, he saw through it every time.

He let out a soft sigh before making his reply.

"You mean aside from it being written all over your face? Well even more of a giveaway is the fact that your mind has been heavily shielded from me ever since this morning. I have to say that I've been more than a little curious as to what could be so bad that you'd feel the need to do that. Darling I promise you it can't be as bad as you've imagined it to be. Whatever it is just tell me and I can help you."

He searched her eyes for any sign that she was finally going to let go, his thumb tracing tiny circles over her delicate cheekbones, seeking to reassure her that everything would be ok.

He watched her closely as she took in a deep breath, her eyes falling closed at the same time, a sure sign that she'd finally given in.

With baited breath he received her revelation in three fold as all at once she revealed her secret to him with her words, actions and mind.

Her trembling hand had taken hold of the one that had been caressing her cheek, leading it down to her stomach and at the exact same moment that it had made contact he'd felt the shields that had been blocking her mind from his fall, flooding his own mind with all her pent up emotions while those sweet words that he'd never once in his life thought he'd ever hear uttered in his direction left her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

The second she'd said it he'd connected with the tiny new sparkle of life growing inside her through the force, its energy seeking him out straight away.

Their child.

He was truly amazed beyond belief.

He'd never thought that this would happen to him, never believed that something this so perfectly wonderful could ever be a part of his life at least not until he had fallen in love with the beautiful woman that lay beside him now and even then he'd never allowed himself to think that this was something that the force had in store for them, it had already given him so much in bringing them together in the first place.

He was completely overwhelmed and at a loss to do anything other than continue the connection he'd formed with the precious gift that lay cocooned in the safety of his love's body.

It wasn't until the quivering voice of his wife filtered into his consciousness that he was able to drag himself away from the child.

"Obi-Wan say something please; I can't take anymore of your silence. If you're angry then say so, don't keep it to yourself."

He could only stare at her with wide eyes.

Angry?

How could she ever think that he'd be angry about her being pregnant?

Rolling her onto her back he propped himself up on his elbow so that he could gaze down at her, his free hand sweeping over her body in loving caresses that he couldn't stop himself from doing.

Her eyes were full of uncertainty and fear as he stared straight through to her soul wanting to dispel all of her doubts as to what he was feeling.

"My sweet, sweet Padme, I could never be angry about something as wonderful as this and I'm upset that you'd even think I would be, really you know better than to think that."

She turned her teary eyes away from him as she moved her head to the side but he soon pulled her attention back to him by gripping the side of her face and guiding her eyes back to his.

"For the millionth time my love you have made me the happiest man alive."

And with those words came exactly what he'd been hoping for, the appearance of a bashful smile on her lips.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he had to kiss her.

He poured as much of himself as was possible into their kiss, wanting her to feel everything that was going on inside of him and to forget all the worries that she had about what difficulties there would be in trying to keep this a secret that her mind had revealed to him.

They'd take care of all the details of what they were going to do later; it had no place here in this moment.

For now all he wanted to do was bask in the joy that had come with the knowledge of those sweet words and make love to her over and over out here under the sun where the beauty of nature would be their only witness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

An all not too short distance away hidden by a group of trees and overgrown bushes along with the aid of some intense shielding stood the shadowy figure of Chancellor Palpaptine.

He'd been watching the young couple ever since they'd arrived several hours earlier, desperate to confirm his suspicions that they were indeed together.

To anyone who didn't know who they were they'd look like any other pair of young lovers, such was the way that they were dressed and indeed he had almost not recognised them what with the Jedi Knight now being clean shaven.

He'd suspected that their relationship had crossed the line of what was appropriate between a Jedi and a Senator for some time now but he hadn't thought for a moment that they were actually married, that really was a bold move.

Neither had he been expecting to hear the little announcement that the beautiful Senator from Naboo had made to her Jedi Knight husband, that really had been a shock.

It certainly did complicate things.

He would have to change his plans; there was no way that he could allow the child to live, especially when its father was still tied to good.

There was no telling how powerful the child of the chosen one would be and what that would mean for the future if the Jedi got a hold of it.

He wasn't ready for this development.

Taking one last look at the forbidden couple in front of him as more of their clothing was being disregarded; he left them as quietly as he had joined them.

The End

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

So what did you think? You guys all know how much I love reading your comments so please leave a review. Have no fears, I will have another chapter for 'an indecent proposal' soon. Oh and just to let you know, I saw ep3 last night and thought it was fricking fantastic, I urge you all to go and see it if you can. Ok take care and I hope to hear from some of you soon, Sassy.


End file.
